Adult Humor
The animators and writers at Pixar have often cited that the movies they make are for adults, just as much as they are for kids. As such, a certain amount of adult humor slips into their projects that kids may not understand. ''Toy Story'' (1995) *When Bo Peep says to Woody, "What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", it is implied as Bo wishing to spend the night with Woody. *When Slinky stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head points to Slinky, removes his lips, and makes them kiss his butt, causing Mr. Spell, Snake, and one of the Troikas to laugh, as he is calling Slinky a butt kisser. *After Buzz tells Woody that he can fly around the room with his eyes closed, Woody calls Buzz "Mr. Lite-Beer", referring to the fact that if Buzz was really flying around the room with his eyes closed, he would probably be drunk. *When all the other toys marvel at Buzz, he says to Woody, "I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Ranger.'" Woody then says, "The word I'm searching for I can't say because there are preschool toys present," referring to that he wanted to call Buzz a profane word. *While Andy starts looking around his room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head quietly gets Woody's attention by having Etch draw a hangman's noose, meaning he is intending to hang Woody. *When Woody shows the other toys Buzz's detached arm and claims that he's all right, Rex, thinking that Woody killed Buzz, turns his head away and vomits. *Legs, one of Sid's toys, is a fishing rod with Barbie legs, who is supposed to be a "hooker" as she is a toy who can hook things. The word also has a double meaning, referring to a hooker (prostitute). *During the Mrs. Nesbit scene, Buzz is concussed from his bad fall a few minutes before, making him appear "drunk" on imaginary Darjeeling (tea), causing Woody to later reply, "I think you've had enough tea for today." *When Hamm and Mr. Potato Head notice Woody in Sid's house, Mr. Potato Head says, "Son of a building block! It's Woody!" The first quote phrase is a euphemism for "Son of a b****!" *Not in the film itself, but in an original draft for the film, when Barbie saves Woody and Buzz à la Sarah Connor, Woody remarks at one point that he wished he was "anatomically correct". *When the soldiers report that Molly got a Mrs. Potato Head as a Christmas gift, Mr. Spell types: "HUBBA HUBBA!" when cheering on Mr. Potato Head for getting what he wanted, a reference to a common expression for viewing someone as sexually attractive. ''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *After Rosie and Dim's failed opening act, some of the flies leave the circus dissatisfied, and one of them says, "I've been in outhouses that didn't stink this bad." *During the circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (thinking he is a girl): "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?", meaning he wants to have sex with him. *When the Cockroach Waitress says, "Hey! Who ordered the Poo-Poo platter?", a bunch of dung flies swarm around the platter, referring to that the flies ordered it. "Poo-poo" is a child's term for feces. *After the mosquito at the bar drinks his "Bloody Mary - O+", he gets drunk and fat, then faints. Also, the mosquito is clearly a male, while in reality, only female mosquitoes drink blood. *After finding out that the "Warriors" are Circus Bugs, Flik organizes a "meeting" with them. Then when Princess Atta questions it, Flik states that it's "strictly BYOB". BYOB is an acronym for "Bring Your Own Booze", while "booze" is a slang term for alcoholic drinks. *During the fake bird attack, the ants and Circus Bugs use boysenberries as blood. *Near the end of the film, the Queen tells Cornelius, her shade-boy, that he could rub lotion on her later, to which he excitedly replies, "Hubba-hubba!", implying that they are in a relationship together. ''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *Bo tells Buzz to give Woody a kiss when he finds him. Buzz then says, "Alright, but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me." *When all of the toys make it to their first location, Hamm's cork comes off. He then says, "Alright, nobody look until I get my cork back in!", meaning he does not want to be seen fully exposed. *When the toys first encounter the Barbie dolls in Al's Toy Barn, they all jaw drop and look at them as if attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's a married spud, meaning he doesn't want Mrs. Potato Head to think he's cheating on her. Hamm vouches for him by moving between Potato Head and Tour Guide Barbie, saying, "Then make room for the single fellas." *If the viewers look very closely at the Woody's Roundup merchandise, a track on one of the records is titled: "Dam it all" (a pun on the phrase: "D**n it all!"). *When Woody tries to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "ride like the wind" and falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his crotch. *When Mr. Potato Head sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, he becomes shocked and drops a load of pieces out of his compartment on the back. *After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room in an emergency, Buzz's lovestruck reaction causes his wings to spring erect. ''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *In the "23-19" scene, after the CDA remove the sock on George's back, they shave him completely, and he covers his crotch. One CDA agent quickly tears off a bandage on George's back, who then screams and uncovers his crotch. However, in subsequent scenes, he is not shown covering his crotch, and nothing is in place of his genitals. *In the scene where Sulley is looking for Boo in the restroom, he playfully crawls on the floor, saying, "Fee, fi, fo…" and looks through the stalls from under the doors. Mike then comes and asks, "What are you doing?!" He may have thought that Sulley was peeking through the stalls to see men use the restroom. *When Mike yells to Sulley, "Now put that thing back where it came from or so help me...!", he extends his middle finger to Sulley. Although this is not very likely, as Mike actually extended his index finger. ''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *At the beginning, Pearl says one of her tentacles is shorter than the rest, but it's hard to tell especially when she twirls them side to side. On octopi, the short tentacle is the genitalia. *Three times in the film, Pearl and her father were shown squirting ink when scared. The first time was when Tad pulled Pearl away from the edge of the dropoff, the second was when Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl's fathers saw the sharks when Pearl's dad inked, and the third was in the credits where Pearl bumped into El Magnifico's credit. This is the equivalent of wetting oneself in fear. *At one point, P. Sherman euphemistically states that he needs to "see a man about a wallaby." This may or may not be authentic Australian English slang, but it's certainly similar to the British English euphemism, "going to see a man about a dog/horse," which has the same meaning (going to relieve oneself). *After Bloat belches from eating green filth, a disgusted Gurgle remarks, "Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own–" but Peach interrupts him when she sees the Dentist coming. Gurgle was trying to refer to their own excrement. *When the AquaScum 2003 first scans the tank, Gurgle covers his crotch. *The fullscreen version of the film (exclusive to the original 2003 US home release) accidentally (by expanding the aspect ratio vertically) reveals the visible portion of a woman's legs as she enters the waiting room, essentially showing some of her bare leg as the hem of her skirt is now seen. *One of the boats moored at Sydney Harbour is called The Surly Mermaid, which is the name of an Australian pub. *Before Nigel gets Dory and Marlin out of Gerald's mouth, he exclaims, "Love a duck!" In Australian (and British) English, this is a generic exclamation of surprise, the child-friendly equivalent of "Bugger me!" *The life ring hanging on the wall of P. Sherman's waiting room has the words "Aussie Flosser" written on it. This may or may not be slang for "Aussie Tosser", a derogatory term for Australians by British citizens. ''The Incredibles'' (2004) *Syndrome's security guards intend to start a drinking game while watching the Omnidroid attack as one says, "Okay! Every time they run, let's have a shot!" *In the scene where Syndrome is holding the Parr family in the air using his levitation device, he rudely remarks how Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl "got busy," referring to their kids, Dash and Violet. *In the scene where Bob Parr is forced by Gilbert Huph to not help a man who was being mugged near a dumpster, the mugger is briefly seen doing an action to his victim that resembles dry-humping. *During a running scene of the film, Elastigirl mutters about the island being "godforsaken". *At some point, Helen pulls Bob into their bedroom, a likely reference to having sex. *During the montage after Bob accepts the job and kisses Helen, they are seen sneaking past Violet to their room. Then, both of them pinch each other's butts while passing through each other. *On Hypershock's NSA file, one of the blurbs listed says "Fondness for Drink", meaning he was addicted to alcohol. ''Cars'' (2006) *During the first time Lightning has to fix the main street road, and after Red the firetruck ignored him, Lighting gets upset and says: "I shouldn't have to put up with this! I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics!" Then Mater gets confused and asks, "You hurt your what?" He was probably referring to Lightning's crotch, as when Mater usually says "what" at the end or middle of asking a question, he usually is referring to anything inappropriate. *Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. *At the traffic court in the courthouse (when Lightning was accused), after Lightning asked if Mater knew Sally, Mater said, "She's the town attorney, and my fiancée." (This may be to make Lightning get jealous or just to tease him.) Then Lightning was like, "What?!" (he thought Mater was serious and Mater was trying to get a reaction out of him for play) with a shocked face. Mater then giggled, lightly tapped him and said, "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body." (He then leaned to the side and moved his bottom eyelid up as if he was getting horny/aroused about the remark.) *When Lightning explains to Mater late one night that Sally is going to let him stay at the motel, Mater replies, "Ohhh, gettin' cozy at the cozy cone, is we?" He was probably referring to Lightning and Sally having sex at the motel. *When Lightning drives in on Doc Hudson fixing the Sheriff, whose undercarriage is exposed, Lightning stares and then soon looks away in embarrassment, and the Sheriff says, "Get a good peek, city boy?" *One of the sponsors in the Piston Cup for racer Claude Scruggs is called "Leak Less", a trademark of drip pans that are used to prevent oil leaks. *When Lightning tells Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze that he doesn't need headlights because the track is always lit, Rusty replies, "Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights!" This means that he is a drunk driver. When Lightning leaves, Rusty and Dusty both yell, "Don't drive like my brother!" This is another reference to drunk driving. *Rusty Cornfuel's sponsor is Tow Cap: Hitch Protection. The logo shows a piece of rubber on a hitch, a reference to condoms, as a car's hitch could be compared to a man's privates. *Lightning tells everyone at Flo's Cafe that Doc won three Piston Cups, although when Mater hears what Lightning said, he responds, "He did what in his cup?", making it sound like Lightning said "p****d". *When Lightning goes to see the Sheriff about getting his oil ration, he finds Doc changing the Sheriff's oil, and all three of their reactions are as if Lightning saw the Sheriff naked. ''Ratatouille'' (2007) *On Linguini's first day on the job, Chef Skinner greets him in a sly manner by saying, "Welcome to Hell." *When Skinner finds Linguini in the vegetable storage, Skinner remarks that people can get "too familiarized with vegetables." *While looking for a place to safely conceal Remy under his clothes, Linguini considers keeping Remy in his pants, just below the waistline, causing Remy to give Linguini a horrified, pleading look. *Colette tells Linguini that Lalo got fired from the circus for "messing around with the ringmaster's daughter," which could mean he had sex with her. *Skinner gets Linguini drunk on wine in an attempt to get him to spill the beans on Remy. *The first time Linguini attempts to reveal Remy, Colette believes he is crazy and pulls out pepper spray. *When Linguini is about to tell Colette that he refers to Remy as his "...tiny... little...", Colette replies with, "Little?" and glances downward at Linguini's crotch area (though she could also possibly be glancing at his fingers when he makes the gesture). *Anton Ego says to Mustafa that no one else seems to "have perspective in this bloody town." The term "bloody" is a (mild) swear word in the UK. *When Anton Ego says, "If I don't love it, I don't swallow," it is a reference to a type of sex. ''WALL•E'' (2008) *While WALL•E is compressing trash, he finds a bra and puts it on his audio-visual sensors to protect them from the sunlight (he could have possibly mistaken it for a visor and may not have known its real purpose). *During the Repair Ward scene, while EVE is being cleaned, WALL•E looks through the glass window and thinks that the CARSTICS are trying to torture and decapitate her. *During the scene where AUTO tips the Axiom over, Mary sees a group of crying babies sliding towards her. She then says, "John, get ready to have some kids!" John looks at her as if she was ready to give birth to multiple babies. *When WALL•E and EVE are kissing and holding hands, M-O shows up with the rejected bots, then ushers them away to give WALL•E and EVE some privacy. ''Up'' (2009) *Just before Carl and Russell went into the Spirit of Adventure, Carl says under his breath, "Jiminy Cricket!" an allusion of Jesus Christ's name and the character from Pinocchio. *When Russell goes into the bushes to go and do his business, he asks, "Mr. Fredricksen, am I supposed to dig the hole before or after?" Carl responds with, "None of my concern." Russell then blurts out, "It's before!", to which Carl covers his ears and pretends not to listen. *One of the scores in the film's soundtrack is called "Giving Muntz the Bird", a reference to "flipping the bird", a common euphemism of the very offensive insult of giving someone the middle finger. ''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *When Barbie first meets Ken at Sunnyside Daycare, she tells him, "Nice ascot!" It is sometimes mistaken as a comment towards Ken's buttocks, when in fact, an ascot is a kind of scarf men usually wear. *As the toys are going from room to room, especially the bathroom, Lotso says, "Watch out for puddles," implying they were urine. (He said this when he noticed Mr. Potato Head slipping on a puddle.) *After Mr. Potato Head is brought back after a night in the box, he mutters he was surrounded by "sand and Lincoln Logs," to which Hamm replies, "I don't think those were Lincoln Logs," implying they were feces. *When Barbie, dressed in Ken's astronaut suit, gets Buzz's instruction manual from the Bookworm, he notices Barbie's high heels and sighs disgustedly. (This hints that he believed Ken had begun cross-dressing.) *In one scene, Mr. Potato Head uses a cucumber for a body; the combination of the cucumber, hat, and shoes appear to make a phallic shape. *After Slinky tells Woody to have fun at college, Hamm slyly says, "But not too much fun!" He is telling Woody not to get too drunk, which would be physically impossible since toys cannot drink alcohol. *In the end credits, when Bonnie's toys get a letter from Sunnyside Daycare, the end of the letter reads, "Hugs and kisses to everyone." Buzz thought that Barbie wrote it, but it was actually Ken who did. When they found out, Woody, Jessie, and Buzz look at each other disgustedly. ''Cars 2'' (2011) *After Lightning insults Francesco Bernoulli by calling him fragile and not so fast, Francesco begins talking angrily and swearing at Lightning in Italian, before being muted to avoid offense to Italian viewers, then backs up and rubs his back tires on the floor. This means that he may have been flipping Lightning off. *At the beginning of the film, Mater was playfully sneaking around in the Wheel Well Motel, and he wanted to try a martini out of curiosity. But after he tried it, he noticed that the taste was too strong and bad, and he still had it in his mouth, not wanting to swallow it. He looked everywhere for a place to spit it out, but he could only spit it back in the glass that he drank it from. This is equivalent of a young person trying to drink a martini. *When Mater was in the bathroom in Tokyo, he sat on a Japanese toilet and cluelessly pressed the wash button. Then the gadget fired cold spray water up to his undercarriage, making him scream in pain and fright. *Before leaving the bathroom mentioned above, Mater warns Grem and Acer, "When she starts gigglin', prepare to be squirted!" *When Mater is disguised and going to the private meeting for the Lemons in Porto Corsa, the viewer can see cars gambling and playing with fuzzy dice. *In Paris, when Mater meets the owner of a headlights market, he is scared off when the owner's eyes are on the headlights. This signifies that the eyes are, in a human's case, on the breast. *When a few cars were gambling dice, Mary Esgocar comes and says, "Air freshener!", which might mean that she is talking about male car body odor. *On Siddeley, Mater says: "Boy, I've gotta go to a doctor. I keep getting these sharp pains in my undercarriage." Also on Siddeley, Mater remarks, "You're purty..." (Southern for pretty) "...and so nice." *In Porto Corsa, when Holley is doing her fake Italian voice as a part of her spy disguise to distract the Lemons outside the casino, she asks in an Italian-English accent if one of the Lemons could help her find her lost, made-up, broken-down grandfather, to which Ivan responds, "Sounds like you need some roadside assistance." Also, he shows her his tow cable as his hook comes down. Then Ivan and Alex get in a small argument about who she was talking to. This is a clear example of two criminals taking advantage of a sexy, hot lady. Additionally, "roadside assistance" from Ivan could mean that he wanted to go sexually assault her because he is a bad guy. *When Acer falls onto the chopsticks on the sign, it looks like the cartoon person is a cannibal, eating his own kind. *When Holley says to Mater that they should find somewhere more private, Mater gets confused and begins to think that she meant for them to go make love. ''Brave'' (2012) * After Wee Dingwall wins the archery tournament, Lord Dingwall says, "Feast your eyes!" and then moons (i.e. exposes his naked buttocks) to Lord MacGuffin and Lord Macintosh. *When Queen Elinor first becomes a bear, she rushes around frantically, trying to cover her private areas. Merida then reminds her that (since she's a bear) she's covered in fur. *One scene has King Fergus and the other men taking off their kilts to make a rope down to the bottom of the castle. Their buttocks are briefly shown. *When the Triplets pursue Maudie while still as bear cubs, one of them actually jumps into Maudie's cleavage. One of the two other brothers looks away, but the other grins. *One scene has King Fergus pinching Queen Elinor on her bottom. *At the end of the film, both Queen Elinor and the Triplets become naked upon turning back into humans from bears (Elinor's nude body is covered up by the tapestry, and you can only see the triplets' butts). When Fergus realizes his wife is naked, he tells the other lords to look away and respect her privacy. When Fergus sees the Triplets, he says, "Now that's what I call a wee naked bobby!" ''Monsters University'' (2013) *In the scene where Randall makes cupcakes, the letters on it say: "Be my dal". He then fixes it and states that it would have been embarrassing. "Dal" is short for "dally", which means to flirt playfully or sexual overtures. However, the letters are changed to smiley faces with glasses in international versions. *In the party scene, Sulley wins at tic-tac-toe against a monster that is passed out (possibly intoxicated). The implication could have been that they were playing beer pong. *When Don announces he and Sheri are engaged, he describes himself to Scott as his "big brother who's marrying his mother" and "his brother who shares the same mom/wife," suggesting an incestuous relationship. ''Inside Out'' (2015) *There is a running gag where Anger mentions about blurting out curse words. When the brand new expanded console is installed, Anger types out a profane word, but it is buzzed by Fear. *When the brand new expanded console is installed, Disgust finds a big red alarm that says "Puberty" and, not knowing how to pronounce it, asks, "What is poo-ber-ty?" Joy responds, "Oh, nothing important." *At one point, a memory (which is assumed to be really hard) hits Fear in the groin. ''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) *Arlo refers to the family's chickens (or chicken-like creatures) as "cluckers", an allusion to the F-word. *In one part of the film, Arlo and Spot eat fruit having fallen on the ground and rotted/fermented, and then start seeing weird things, such as Arlo with too many eyeballs and Arlo in Spot's mouth. This is a reference to hallucinating from drunkenness or drug usage. It is also an homage to the classic Pink Elephants scene in Dumbo. ''Finding Dory'' (2016) *At the beginning, when Mr. Ray tells the class that they were going to have a lesson, Dory misunderstands and starts to explain "the birds and the bees" to the class before Mr. Ray quickly cuts her off. *At one point, a lesbian couple is briefly shown. ''Cars 3'' (2017) *In part of Lightning's training at Rust-eze Racing Center, Cruz Ramirez hangs Lightning down. She then gives him a "Drip Pan" just in case, much to his embarrassment. *One of the tracks of the ''Cars 3'' Score is called "Drip Pan", referring to the above scene. *As Lightning and Cruz are arguing about racing on the beach, Lightning exclaims that, "Life's a beach and then you drive!" Taken out of context, said passage sounds like "Life's a b**** and then you die," which Luigi and Guido appear to notice, after a pause. *When Lightning and Cruz are locked inside the Thunder Hollow demolition derby, one of the rules Roscoe tells them is, "No cursin'. It's family night." *During the Demolition Derby, one car says to another, "Get the __ out of my way!", but he honks on the blank word, implying he may have meant a swear word. Coco (2017) *After Abuelita scares the Mariachi, she hugs Miguel while pressing his face against her breasts, causing Miguel to desperately want to get out of that position, then showing a face of disgust after Abuelita stops hugging him. *When Héctor sings one of his songs to Chicarrón and Miguel, he slowly says, "Knuckles," and pauses. Chicarrón then says, "Those aren't the words," and Héctor replies, "There are children present," which possibly means that the original song had sworn. In fact, Héctor's song would have referenced Juanita's knockers (her breasts). * While Miguel searches for Dante in the art studio, he passes by an artist painting a naked female skeleton, who glares at him along with the artist, causing Miguel to say sorry and go away to meet Frida Kahlo. This can be seen as painting a nude woman in real life, as many famous paintings depict it. ''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *The words "hell" (used as profanity) and "damn" were both said by Evelyn Deavor. *After being interrogated by Rick Dicker, before getting his memories about Violet's identity wiped out, Tony Rydinger expresses regret for having seen her with her super suit, possibly meaning that he felt sexually excited. *After Violet becomes angry at her father for having contacted Dicker to erase Tony's memories about her (and their planned date), she throws her super suit and quickly storms off to her room, leading Dash to ask if she was "having adolescence." Dash was possibly thinking that his sister was having her menstrual period. **In addition, this could also be a reference that Spencer Fox, Dash's voice actor in the original film, was replaced by Huck Milner after hitting puberty. In Shorts ''Red's Dream *In the portion of Red dreaming about being in the circus, Lumpy the Clown extends his middle finger at one point as if it were a mistake, as it is regarded as an obscene gesture. Knick Knack *When the short was first released, the breasts of Sunny Miami and Sunny Atlantis were unusually big. However, this was changed later when the short aired in theaters with ''Finding Nemo. ''Mike's New Car *During the scene where Mike's car malfunctions, Mike and Sulley both fall back in their seats with their feet showing. Jerry suddenly walks past to see the car bouncing up and down with Mike and Sulley's feet showing and then runs away (thinking that they are having sex or something similar in the car). For the Birds *All the little birds lose all of their feathers after being flung into the air, after which Bully tries covering himself with a leaf. Ultimately, all the little birds cover themselves and hide behind the big bird as he laughs. Jack-Jack Attack *When Syndrome visits the Parr house, Kari McKeen answers the door. She then asks why he has an "S" on his chest, and he replies: "It stands for 'Sitter'. Originally, I was going to have initials for 'babysitter', but then I would have been going around with a big 'BS' (as in bull****), and you know why I couldn't go with that." Mr. Incredible and Pals *In the commentary, Lucius complains that he is white in the cartoon. Bob then tells him that he's "tan-ish". Yet, this is the first time where racism is dealt with in a Pixar movie or short. Mater and the Ghostlight *After hearing a very scary Ghostlight story by the Sheriff, Mater starts shaking and rattling uncontrollably; he is also breathing hard and heavily. After he begins to notice that he is the only one rattling, he looks nervously for a spot to put his front down. Right before he does so, for just a split second, viewers can clearly see his small genitalia on his undercarriage. Seconds later, he feels his hind raising up. Before he grabs his hook to pull it down again, for only a few seconds, he appears to be air-humping/thrusting (but in a circular and back-and-forth motion). Day & Night *When Day pokes the moon in Night, it is equivalent to poking the groin. Hawaiian Vacation *Buzz says (in Spanish) that he and the other toys removed all the feces from the kitty litter. Purl *One of the employees says jokingly: "What's the difference between a porcupine and a BMW? With the porcupine, the pricks are on the outside!" *Purl remarks, "So then he says, 'I know this suit is expensive, baby, but, at my apartment, it's 100% off.'" The other employees start laughing after that. Cars Toons In almost every short, Mater is seen flirting with Mia and Tia, who adore him instead of Lightning. Rescue Squad Mater *Mater is seen leaving the scene following the female GTO nurse that said to him (when he and Lightning were arguing), "Hello, Doctor!" And possibly, he was following her to have an innocent kiss from her. Unidentified Flying Mater *When Mater and Mator fly past Sarge (who is sleeping) and Fillmore (who is watching the traffic lights), Mater honks his horn and says, "Hey, Fillmore!" to get Fillmore's attention. Fillmore then nervously pushes his can of oil away, meaning that he thinks he's drunk. Tokyo Mater *When Mater says, "Hello, ladies!" he innocently flirts with a couple of females while arriving in Japan, before driving backward and backing his tailpipe into Kabuto's face, making him angry. *Kabuto, the short's villain, is said to strip whatever car he defeats in any race against him of all their modifications, therefore making him/her stock. At the end of the short, Mater beats Kabuto in his own race. As a result, it's Kabuto that's the one that ends up losing all of his modifications and becomes stock. This would essentially be considered to be the automobile equivalent of nudity. Monster Truck Mater *When Dr. Feel Bad gets knocked out of the wrestling ring, the announcer says, "Oh *bleep,* that's gotta hurt!" Heavy Metal Mater Mater Private Eye *When Mater asked Carmen for Mia, she says she doesn't remember. Then Mater shows her a whitewall wheel, pretending to convince her. Carmen says she may remember, till finally, Mater shows her another three wheels, convincing Carmen. This is a clear example of bribery. *This is a callback to a scene in Finding Nemo, in which the Moonfish ask Dory, "Is this creep [‍Marlin] bothering you?" to which she replies, "I don't know!" and then asks Marlin, "Are you?" ''Time Travel Mater *When Stanley and Lizzie gets married, they go to a hotel named Comfy Caverns for their honeymoon. Old car horns can be heard honking, which means that they might be having sex. ''The Radiator Springs 500½ *At the beginning of the short, Mater is dressed as a Hawaiian hula girl. As part of his disguise, he has coconuts placed on his headlights, an allusion to breasts similar to Mia and Tia's headlights flashing in ''Cars. In Video Games ''Cars: The Video Game *In the Sheriff's Chase cutscene, Sheriff says to Lightning that he was unhappy with some speeders. Lightning misheard him say mosquitoes, saying that "I hate those little buggers too." Cars Race-O-Rama *When you crash Flo, she sometimes yells, "I'm a show car, not a donkey!" *When you pass a female car, she will sometimes say, "So, you got a girlfriend yet?" as if she thought Lightning was going to have more than one girlfriend. *Mater says in the Rustbucket stadium, "Yep, girls like me just for my body." *Mater also says to himself, "It's hard bein' this purty." *When Doc Hudson Student Pitty crashes, he sometimes says, "damn!" Cars 2: The Video Game *When you're playing as Mater and have him jump high in the air, bash to the right or left or side hop, he occasionally says, "Ah! I think I hurt my whatsit!" Which means that he thinks he hurt his sensitive privates. *Also, Mater sometimes says while two-wheel driving, "That feels a little funny on my undercarriage!" Specials Toy Story of Terror!'' *To prevent herself from getting captured by Mr. Jones near the end, Jessie kicks Mr. Jones in his underside, and he falls down in pain. This emulates what happens when a person is kicked in the groin. Category:Trivia Category:Culture